


safe from the storm

by seaunicorn



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Post episode 123
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaunicorn/pseuds/seaunicorn
Summary: “What if we never get that date?”Beau and Yasha get tired of waiting for the right moment.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 10
Kudos: 195





	safe from the storm

Everyone else was fast asleep.

At least, that’s what Beau had thought when she wrapped herself in furs and left the dome, left the tent, stepped outside into the frigid cold. The Vurmas Outpost was secure and well guarded enough by trusted allies that they didn’t need to take watch. Most of them were either exhausted or had the shit kicked out of them a couple hours ago. Or both. Regardless, Beau was still wired after that fight, and even though they had traveled for hours in the dead of night to get here and frozen blood still caked her body, Beau couldn’t sleep. She should be exhausted, but she couldn’t sleep.

Maybe it was the fear of being haunted by more dreams and waking up with another eye somewhere. Maybe it was because when she closed her eyes, she was just taken back to the fight, back to Mol—Lucien with his strange magical grip and the searing pain in her head and the blood seeping from her eyes… She couldn’t sleep.

So she got up as quietly as possible, stepping carefully over the sleeping figures of her friends, and went outside. There was a light snowfall, but thankfully the walls of the outpost protected them from the brunt of the harsh winds around them. It was still cold as balls, and the dark clouds in the distance were warning of an oncoming storm, but at least it kept Beau’s mind off the merciless look in Lucien’s eyes when he tried to kill her.

“I thought I told you not to die.”

Beau startled at the voice. She had thought she was alone. Of course Yasha followed her. Beau wondered if she had even slept. She was always watching over everybody else, putting herself between her friends and danger. Beau remembered walking up from her dream— her  _ welcome—  _ and seeing Yasha sleeping on the ground with her back to the door, while Beau and Jester slept on her bed. She was selfless and, as someone who spent a lot of her life being selfish, Beau admired that about her.

Yasha stood just outside the tent, watching Beau with a flash of fear in her eyes. She had her coat hastily wrapped around herself, and had foregone her hat, revealing just how much her white hair had grown out over the last few weeks. The icy arctic wind swept through Yasha’s hair, ruffling it until she huffed and pulled it back over one shoulder, smoothing it down as if willing it to stay in place.

“I’m still alive,” Beau said with a shrug.

“You almost died today.” Yasha’s voice was firm as stepped even further out of the tent; her footsteps crunched in the snow beneath her feet and snowflakes dusted the top of her head and melted against her cheeks. She stepped up next to Beau until they were shoulder to shoulder and looked down at her. “Twice, actually,” Yasha added. Beau frowned, confused, but after a moment’s thought, remembered their visit from Gelidon.

“Shit. That was today too, wasn’t it?” she mused. Yasha nodded sagely, but a small smile teased at the corner of her lips.

“I’m afraid so.” Yasha looked down between them and tentatively grasped Beau’s hand, intertwined their fingers. When Beau didn’t pull away, she held up Beau’s hand and looked at the back of it where the red eye stared back at her. “And I suppose that was this morning as well.”

“Yeah,” Beau muttered. Her throat suddenly felt dry, as if the fear she kept locked away in a box threatened to escape and suck all the life out of her. And then Yasha placed her lips to the back of Beau’s hand, just underneath the eye, so Beau could still feel the gentle brush against her skin. She closed her eyes at the touch, her breath caught in her throat.

“Maybe that’s why I’m starting to worry...” Yasha whispered, lips still pressed to Beau’s hand, “what if we never get that date?” Beau could tell that Yasha was neither frustrated nor angry. She understood why Beau always put herself in danger. She understood because Yasha always did the same thing. It had been a stressful couple of days where they hadn’t even been allowed a moment alone, let alone an entire evening to go on a date when the whole world was in peril. But every day out here grew more and more dangerous. Yasha’s words were laced with a sad longing, and Beau knew why. Maybe asking her out on a date had been a stupid idea.

“Yeah,” Beau sighed. “I’m starting to worry about that too.” She felt a gentle tug on her left hand as Yasha pulled Beau closer. As Beau turned, Yasha grabbed her other hand as well, holding her close. Beau had to lift her chin to look up at Yasha who towered over her, her windswept black and white hair falling past her shoulders and tickling Beau’s nose. Beau’s cheeks flushed at how close they were.

“I’m so tired of waiting,” Yasha whispered. Her eyes were trained on Beau’s, holding her gaze, and Beau never wanted to look away. Yasha had a way of making her feel seen, making her feel heard, making her feel loved. Beau had fallen for Yasha a long time ago and she wanted to do this right, but when every day was one near death experience after another, maybe there was no right way to do things.

“Me too.” Beau felt the words leave her lips unconsciously. She was drawn to Yasha like a magnet and felt Yasha leaning in too. Yasha tightened her grip on Beau’s hands and as she grew closer her eyes fluttered shut. Beau’s thudding heartbeat echoed in her ears as they drew closer until she could feel Yasha’s warm breath as she exhaled a shaky puff of air. Beau’s eyes fell shut at the first press of Yasha’s lips to hers.

There was no spark or fireworks like Jester would probably ask about. All Beau felt was relief. It was like every worry and every fear she held tight has been lifted from her shoulders. For one simple moment, she didn’t have to worry about Lucien, or Aeor, or this stupid eye on the back of her hand. Nothing else mattered, nothing could touch her, just for a moment— other than Yasha. She could pretend the rest of the world didn’t exist and lose herself in the press of Yasha’s body against her, the warmth of her tongue as it slipped past her lips, the gentle grip of hands at her sides, the noises at the back of her throat that seemed far too soft to be coming from someone like Yasha.

Beau was unsure how long they kissed. They had carved out a place for themselves in the universe, suspended in time, where nothing else existed but the two of them. Beau kept her eyes shut as their kisses slowed, willing this moment not to end. She felt the sting of tears prick at the corner of her eyes, until they escaped, falling down her cheeks and immediately freezing in the icy air. Yasha’s hand came up to cup her cheek, and her thumb brushed against Beau’s skin.

“What’s wrong?” Yasha asked. Beau shook her head, wrenching her eyes open again. Yasha’s heterochrome eyes shined in the moonlight, and her brow furrowed in concern. Beau gazed up at her in awe, still wondering what someone like Yasha could ever see in someone like her. Yasha had seen the worst parts of her and somehow still wanted her; nothing had scared her off. Beau didn’t think anything could scare Yasha off.

“Nothing,” Beau muttered. “I just—I don’t think anybody has ever seen me like you do.”

Instead of saying anything, Yasha just watched Beau for a moment, her lips turned up in a small smile. Then, she pressed her lips to Beau’s forehead and pulled her in even closer for a warm embrace. Beau fell easily against her as Yasha’s strong arms enclosed around her, shielding her from the rest of the world. She buried her face in Yasha’s chest as her arms circled around Yasha’s waist and they held each other close. She felt safe, safe enough to admit something that she would never admit to anyone else out loud.

“I’m scared,” Beau gasped, surprising herself. Beau prided herself on her courage. She would always get back up and keep fighting, no matter how bad things got. Nothing could instill fear in Beau Lionett. But after so many close calls and unknowns and bad dreams, there was a fear blossoming in her chest. Normally she would put on a brave face and bury it for the sake of her friends, but she was so tired of pretending she wasn’t terrified.

Yasha’s arms tightened around her.

“I’ll protect you,” she muttered, her lips pressed to the top of Beau’s head. “I still need you alive for our date.” Beau chuckled, grateful for the smallest bit of relief. Yasha made her feel safe.

“Once we get out of here alive,” she agreed. “Where do you think we’ll go next?”

“Back to Nicodranas, maybe?” Yasha mused. “We could go to the fish market again. Watch the sunset on the beach.”

“That sounds nice.”

“But first,” Yasha said, “you need sleep.” She pulled back, ever so slightly, still holding Beau in her arms. “Come on.” Beau nodded. Yasha kept one arm around her as she ushered them both back inside the tent, into the safety of the dome.

There wasn’t much space inside with their friends sprawled out. Veth was starfished in the center of the dome, limbs spread out in every direction as she snored. Her hand was on Caleb’s face, where he slept curled up with Frumpkin. Caduceus laid flat on his back like a board, taking up quite a bit of room just because of his height. Fjord and Jester were snuggled up together, Jester’s head resting on Fjord’s chest as they dozed in content.

There was a bit of space on the right side of the dome where Beau and Yasha made their way to, carefully stepping over their friends to not disturb them. Beau didn’t have to say anything as she curled up on her side and Yasha laid down behind her, protectively circling an arm around her waist and holding her close. Both their heads rested on top of Yasha’s fur shawl, using it as a pillow. With the warmth of Yasha’s body next to her, holding her, Beau was finally able to relax after what felt like the longest day of her life. Yasha pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder and Beau’s eyes fluttered shut.

Beau didn’t dream that night, and she liked to think it had something to do with Yasha watching over her.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title from Forever and a Night by Little Big Town.
> 
> I had a lot of feelings and stress after CR episode 123 and writing is my coping mechanism. Hopefully I’m slowly clawing my way out of this writing funk I’ve had all pandemic! Enjoy! Comments/kudos/likes/etc. are appreciated, and follow me on tumblr @elliesgaymachete 💛


End file.
